


For Dear Life

by Turtlez



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Deerper, Hunter Bill, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Near Death Experiences, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlez/pseuds/Turtlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines, a young cervitaur, gets lost in the woods and allows his curiosity to get him into trouble. Fortunately for him, Bill Cipher, the hunter that he meets at a human gathering, comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Dear Life

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at the hunter au. Oh yeah, Bill has a bow and arrow.

Dipper walked down the path, mindful of his hooves, not wanting to not trample over any of the dead leaves or branches scattered around the forest floor. He had let time pass him by and the sun was starting to set. It would be completely dark in a few hours. The cervitaur knew that the moon and stars would do very little to illuminate the place around him with the large trees covering them from view, so he needed to go home immediately. If it were not for the fact that he was not fully human, then he would already have trouble seeing anything in front of him. At least the deer side of him was useful at times, then again he really did not know how the human part of him functioned by itself all too well.

The nineteen year old creature had always seen his human side as a mysterious part of himself, since he was one of the two only hybrids in the colony of monsters. His sister was the only other monster that he knew who was not technical fully monster, since she was half fish and half human- a mermaid. The fact that they were different from the rest never seemed to bother her, since she felt it made her special instead of an outcast-unlike him. The only explanation that he had received from his great uncle about the subject was to not stress about it or try to find an answer to such an odd set-up because things just happened. For example, a pair of twins that were only the same from the waist up should just be accepted and never questioned.

Dipper took another shaky breath, looking over his shoulder and around him as he took another step forward. He had just wanted some time away from his sister splashing him with her tank water and his uncle’s large stone wings hitting him in the face- even though he was the one that usually crashed into them. The shack was only so big, and the town in which all the monster resided in was also getting a bit boring. He only saw the same creatures every day and most of them did not even bother to talk to him, due to the fear that he would go on and on about his discoveries around the surrounding forest.

In his opinion, it had not been much to ask for just a simple bath in the river at the other side of the forest, an exploration of the caves around them, a hike up the mountains, and another exploration of the caves to make sure that he had not missed anything, before he had accidentally crossed over the borders of their land- it was not much and he did not know how so much time had passed. If anyone found out where he was he was never going to be allowed to be five feet from the shack ever again.

His ears flickered up, hearing for any possible threats as he made his way back. The only consoling factor about the forest was that it was still so lively. It was not as horrifying as he had expected it. Once he made it past the canopy of leaves that had covered the multicolored sky, it might as well been a dream come true. The trees shined with the luminance of the setting sun, the leaves rustling with the peaceful breeze in the air. The sounds of crickets chirping in the distance, and other noises that brought peace to the place. He stood there in the sense of security that he was not alone, until he heard the sound of music.

At that instant, his instincts and curiosity began to battle. In the end, his curiosity was the one that won over his need to survive- plus there was no guarantee that it meant certain death. It may be fairies in the middle of mating season, making music to attract their mate. It would be uncomfortable being caught trespassing, but it was by no means deadly. He made his way over to the sound of music, hearing voices and laughter mix in with it. He kept walking towards it, despite knowing deep down inside that it did not belong to any mystical creatures in the area.

  
Dipper followed the noise, making it to the threshold of the forest, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. There were buildings much like the ones back at his hometown, the lanterns were not filled with magical, blue flames, but regular fire. At least his suspicion that humans lacked the ability to perform magic was true. There were other similarities, but the main difference caught his attention; the occupants of the building were not creatures that he had ever seen- they were humans.

  
In particular, the first human he had laid his eyes on was a man. The human was very much different from his own human half. His hair, even with the increasing darkness, was as golden as the sun itself. His skin from what he could see was a few shades darker from his own pale skin. The most mesmerizing were his legs, the way that he moved with such ease - and the cervitaur was drawn in by them.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the blood flowing to his cheeks, at the mere sight of the man. He had never felt that way in his life, maybe it was an effect that humans had on all creatures. For lack of better word- he felt helpless at the sight of the human. His curiosity peaking significantly. The cervitaur remained focused on the figure, examining all of his features.

Dipper pouted as the man left his vision of sight, behind one of the many buildings, clearly walking towards the sound of all the commotion. He was faced with a difficult choice: turn around and head to the safety of his home or satisfy his curiosity that had been haunting him for years.  
He chose to satisfy his curiosity.

Dipper looked around his surroundings, there was enough cover from the human’s eyes with all the foliage. It was also dark, so there was not a very high chance that one of them would be able to spot him without standing right in front of him. He bit his lip, concentrating in keeping himself hidden within the forest as he walked around the perimeter of the apparent village. After a few moments of walking with his jittering nerves, his tail standing and ears high trying to pick up the slightest of noise, he made it the source of the music.

Dipper made sure that he was well hidden, accommodating his antlers so they would not become trapped with the branches above him. The leaves of the tree still managing to brush against his hair- it was going to take a while to get it all out of his hair. The bushes around him were high, providing him the perfect cover for his lower deer half. He looked behind him, ensuring that there was a way out at a moment’s notice. Once he was sure that he would not get caught, he focused on the human civilization.

The humans seemed to be having a celebration, if all the food in display and the way that they were socializing were any indication. The music was being played by some instruments that he did not recognize, and they were moving or swaying as a pair to the rhythm of the music. It was fascinating. He wondered what it was called when they moved in sync like that, in a way that he had never tried to do because of his two extra legs.

His brown round eyes moved from human to human, noticing their different attributes. Then, his gaze finally landed on the blond that still managed to be the center of his attention. He was smiling, showing off his teeth and talking to a group of people with a bottle in his hand. There were others by his side, both females and males, speaking to him. His ears flicked forward, wanting to hear them speak, but he could not catch anything in the slightest. He dug his hooves into the soil, a bit frustrated at only being to see them. The more he watched, the more he longed to be a part of the gathering.

His attention drifted from person to person, but they always seemed to land back on the golden man. He was just so captivating.

At one point in the evening, the man turned around at the exact moment that Dipper had been looking at him. For a short heart clenching moment he thought that their eyes had met, but he dismissed the thought as the man turned back around to talk to the person beside him. Dipper took a chance to compose himself, closing his eyes and placing a hand atop of his heart, clenching the red shirt that protected him from the elements where his fur did not reach- that had been too close, it was probably time to leave.

The cervitaur snapped out of his stupor when he heard a leaf crunch right in front of him, meeting the same golden eyes from seconds ago. The man was smiling widely, and Dipper was stuck between wanting to run away and have a closer look. He could feel butterflies in his stomach- all the stress probably upsetting his stomach. In mere seconds, before he could even start to decide to run away, the man was standing in front of him.

“Don’t look so shocked, kid,” The man laughed. “You looked lonely all the way over here, and I happened to feel graceful enough to offer some of my company. Aren’t you grateful?”

Dipper nodded, at a complete loss as to why the man had not screamed about finding a half human deer. He was frozen, the whole situation was like a dream. The man was talking to him like he was any other human. He could see his features up close- and he was even more beautiful.  
The man took a step closer, humming in disapproval. “Can you not speak? That would be a pity. You had struck me as an interesting fellow.”

“N-no. You just caught me by surprise. I didn’t think you’d...uhm...notice me.”

“How could I not. You’ve been staring at me with those doe-eyes for most of the night,” The man cooed.

The reference to a deer sent his mind into a panic. Did the man notice? Was he just messing with? Distracting him as others snuck up behind him to capture him? His ears flickered up, brushing against the leaves that covered the top of his head and alters- keeping them out of sight. It was dark. The man couldn't possibly see his deer half in such conditions- could he?

“You just seemed very interesting yourself,” Dipper answered stiffly, wanting to run away. His deer half practically yelling at him to get away from possible danger.

The man hummed, before extending his right hand towards him. “My name’s Bill Cipher.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow but followed suit, holding his hand right next to Bill’s. He blushed as the blond looked at him a bit oddly, before grabbing his hand and shaking it. He squeaked at the contact, not understanding the concept of the gesture. For a brief second he forgot his own name, his mouth agape and eyes roaming the things covering Bill’s feet. It wasn't until Bill released his hand and prompted him to continue to speak with a motion of his hand that he remembered. “Dipper Pines,” he fumbled out, holding his hand to his chest.

The human laughed, making the discomfort in the air disappear. Bill went on talking to him, mentioning different human things and all he could do was nod, listening intently to everything he said to him. It was all going well, the conversation no longer one sided. They talked about random thing, as Dipper tried his hardest not to divulge too much information of his home. It was also surprising how long they had talked to each other. They had even had a few arguments.

By the time that they had finished talking, most of the people had decided to go back inside. The food being packed away. The musicians playing a slow song as the people worked on tidying up. It was still early in evening, and it didn't sit well with him. “Bill, why is everyone going back inside?”

“They’ll be out again soon enough. They’re just getting ready for the hunt.”

“The hunt?” He echoed, going pale.

Bill did not seem to notice his distress as he looked back at everyone packing up. ”Yeah, It’s the first hunt of the year, and we always hold a huge celebration for hunters like me.” He said, pointing proudly at himself. “I’m going to get the biggest buck ever… and if you decide to stick around we can share it, kid. I could also land a wolf with the huge pack that’s been wandering around here. Heck, by the end of the night I could probably make a ton of those necklaces made out of teeth.”

Dipper pulled back, shaking his head. Reality hitting him at full force. The man was insane. “No. I really need to get back.”

  
“C’mon. Just stay until after the hunt. It’ll be fun,” Bill persisted.

Dipper was shaking, his breath quickening. “I can’t.” He took a few more steps back, getting out of the foliage so his antlers would not get caught, before he could make a run for it. Bill followed him, past the bush covering him, seizing his pale arm. There was nothing in between them. There was nothing to impair the hunter's view of the cervitaur. The man’s wife eyes roaming over his form, his grasp on Dipper’s arm going slack.

During the time that the blond stood there dumbfounded, Dipper decided that he had satisfied his curiosity enough. He turned around high tailing out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. His hooves drumming against the soft soil below him. Once he managed to put enough distance between them, he decided to catch his breath.

His breath was coming out heavy, his legs burned from the exertion of the run, but he could not rid himself of the smile on his face. He had seen humans! He wished he could have stayed longer, that he could have been able to talk with Bill a bit more- but the only reason the man had even bothered to talk to him was because all of his deer features were hidden He could imagine the disgust corrupting that beautiful face once the shock was set aside after seeing him in his full glory. He wished that he could have another chance to be a part of that world- but one night was enough he supposed. Currently, he had to focus on getting away from the hunters that would be filling up the forest.

  
It was not easy to head back, and he was pretty sure that he was lost. The cervitaur was feeling more wary of his surroundings the more time that went by, the hunters from the village were already on their way if the sound of a horn filling the area was signal enough. The forest had also become deprived of all comforting sounds. He needed to get away before he got caught.

At least his heightened senses were very useful in these situations- and a curse. Every sound made his anxiety flare up, his ears flicking back in fear. He wanted to hide behind one of the bushes like before, maybe he could just wait them out. If his nerves did not drive him to the brink of insanity before the first rays of sunlight.

He kept reassuring himself, walking through the new found darkness of the woods. His eyes no longer filled with wonder, but only pure terror at what was out there- an entire group of hunters hot on his trail. It would probably be the greatest honor to capture something like him. Bill was probably telling them all about the monster he had mistaken as a human- making them all target him.

Dipper froze in mid-step, when he caught a sound behind him. He ducked behind a tree, waiting to hear another sound. He watched as a squirrel made its way down a tree a few feet away from him, reaching for a small acorn on the floor- completely unaware of the danger around them. The moment it reached the nut, the small animal perked up looking at both sides. Dipper watched as an arrow pierced right through its head a second later, going right through its eye. He covered his mouth in shock, watching as a little river of blood fell from the creature’s head before it tipped over.

He took a step away from the sight in front of him, his ears flickering at the sound of a string piling taut a few feet away from him. Before the arrow could pierce through his own flank, he had moved back to the cover of the tree. He heard the slight sounds of disappointment, the murmur of voices, and footsteps coming his way-barely noticeable, but sloppy and heavy enough for his sensitive ears to catch in the silence of the night.

Then, he started running. It did not matter what direction he was going anymore as long as he could get away. As long as he would not die. He did not want to die. It was not the way things should have ended. He shouldn't have been so curious. He shouldn't have been so stupid. He should have listened. Why couldn't he keep his distance? He was going to die. Someone was going to send an arrow right through his skull. They were going to mount his head on the wall. Nothing was going to matter. He would never see his family again. He’s never do anything. Just die like an animal.

He could not manage to outrun the damn humans even with extra feet. They were fast and agile, while he struggled to not trip with the fear running through his veins. He jumped over a log in a single motion, landing in the sticky mud on the other side. He was unprepared for the change of surface, falling on his face letting out a startled bleat- alerting them where he was, helping them in their goal to catch him and kill him.

Dipper groaned, pushing himself up at the awkward position, wiping away the mud in his eyes, but with his hand covered in the same substance it did not move much. His fear was what kept him going, even if the mud was slowing down his movements. He kept moving blindly. Dipper could feel the tears falling uncontrollably, mixing in with the mud, slightly alleviating the burning that happened every time he tried to open them. He needed to keep moving regardless.

His ears were flush against his scalp, when the sound of an arrow soaring through the sky filled the air. He held his breath waiting for it to hit- but it never came. Instead all he heard was the sound of metal hitting metal, the sound of bark breaking. It did not matter, he used the few extra seconds to keep trekking through the mud, whimpering. He had not even moved that much, he was like a sitting duck.

Dipper felt the surface underneath him give out, making him fall, sliding on the side of the rocks. He felt so disoriented during the fall, his hands blindly seeking purchase on any of the branches or rocks, but he could not. He ended up on his back, his hooves in the air, as he slid trying to avoid any of the jagged rocks that would impair him otherwise. Although, it did not matter half the time, as he rolled without control tumbling and hitting everything in his descent. He just kept sliding down, screaming as he rolled down until he landed with a sickening crunch.

Dipper panted as he pushed some of the mud away from his right eye, looking up at the distance that he had fallen from side of the looming cliff. In front of him there was tall grass and the same big trees as beforehand, and he could not help but lay down for a moment. The pain and ache in his body, being beyond uncomfortable- it was the worst that he had ever felt in his life. He looked down at his body, noticing the blood on his hands from the scratches that he had received at trying to reach any of his branches. He could feel the bruises forming underneath his shirt, the scratches that adorned his flank. His eyes landing on his back leg, it didn't look that bad-but the moment he tried to move he cried out in pain.

At least he had stopped hearing those sounds of the hunters hot on his trail, but there was still a reason to panic. There was a howl- a wolf’s howl- that sent his mind into more of a panic. He struggled more to get on his feet, desperately wanting to get away. If the hunters were a horrifying aspect, then wolves were more of a nightmare. They were going to tear him apart, maybe even give him the courtesy in killing him in one swift bite to the neck. He did not know. He did not want to know. He did not want to find out. He did not know what was worse the hunters or wolves. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be with his family. He did not want to be dirty and afraid. He did not want to die.

The young cervitaur could not hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears as he tried to get back to his feet- even if it was for naught. The wolves circling around him, messing with him by hiding right behind the trees. Their eyes were the only things that were shining in the darkness, allowing him to see the way they stared down at him. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on him, so he wouldn't even be able to defend himself in the slightest. Dipper kept trying to get up, crumbling each time despite his frantic efforts. He even missed the sound of something sliding behind him, resigning himself to getting in a few blows with his hooves. He refused to go down without a fight.

He distantly watched as the first wolf came his way, grabbing a rock that was close to him. It jumped on top of him in seconds, Dipper putting one of his arms on its neck pushing it away from him with all the force he could manage in his weakened state. The beast snarling and slobbering only inches away from his face, its teeth gleaming and deadly. Dipper brought the rock onto the wolf’s face with such a force that it threw it off balance, giving him enough of a chance to kick him off with his uninjured legs. The damn thing lying prone for a moment before it got back up again, limping back to the shadows.

The show of power in the short struggle did not deter the wolves, and Dipper could not help the constricting feeling in his chest. The numbness that situation sent through his whole body. He had managed to ward off one wolf, but there was no way the pack was going to let a weakened and injured being like him alone. He was going to die. He couldn't take them all on. He just couldn't- and he didn't understand why he refused to accept it. His hand grasping onto the bloodied rock even harder, knuckles turning white, waiting for another chance to smash it against their face. He just wanted to go home.

The next time the wolf emerged, running straight at him everything seemed to move so slowly. The beast charged towards him and he poised himself to retaliate. Before the wolf reached him, the cervitaur felt something loom over him. Dipper looked up a bit disconnected, seeing Bill kneeling on top of him a bow and arrow in his hand. The human pulled back his string, pulling back until his hand was pressing right against his cheek. Dipper focused back at the snarling creature, before the man sent the arrow right through its skull-and as the wolf’s dead body skidded towards them everything started going back at the same speed.

The wolves were still pacing back and forth in front of them, the noises even more threatening. Dipper’s eyes focused on them waiting for another one to take a chance and attack them. The man stayed in his position, aiming over Dipper’s head- shadowing the ceviataur’s movements. Dipper moved his head along with the pacing wolves, anticipating the origin that the wolves would pounce out from- unknowingly helping the hunter. When the next one emerged from the edge of the forest, Bill was already aiming at its direction, the arrow flying through the air a heartbeat afterwards.

The process occurred twice more until the wolves finally understood that they would not be able to take down the duo. Dipper stared, the wolves snarling once more and barking at the edge of the forest. Dipper’s attention moved up at the man above him, a trickle of sweat running down his temple, placing his bow on his arm. The man looked down at him, smiling. “Well, that was fun!”

Dipper could only afford to send him an incredulous look, shaking his flank from side to side to dispel the man, who had made himself too comfortable on top of him. Bill was nice enough to actually move, but like before he could not make it up to his hooves without crashing into the floor with a shout of pain. He nestled his face in his arm, whimpering and not wanting the man to hear him- or see him such a pitiful state. He was probably going to shoot him with an arrow now that his usefulness had passed- to imagine that they had been talking to each other like equals during the celebrations.

Without a single word, the man lifted him off the ground, carrying him awkwardly towards somewhere. Dipper was not sure at the moment. His vision was starting to blur and the adrenaline in his body was fading, leaving nothing in its wake but pure pain. The man was singing something underneath his breath as he carried him off. It was a little difficult, but he wanted to concentrate on anything but the pain.

“Dipper, the red nosed deer-boy had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw him you would even say it glows~” Bill sang.

It made Dipper grow scarlet, struggling in the hold but it did not do much but fire up the burning in his leg. Dipper huffed, touching his nose. He had always had a red nose despite the weather, it just always seemed like he had a cold- but it ran in the family. The man laughed, watching him with joyful eyes and Dipper moved his hand away looking off to the side. “It doesn't glow,” he muttered weakly.

Bill laughed again, starting up the song once again much to Dipper’s aggravation. After that the man walked into the lake that Dipper had caught sight of before the wolves had attacked him. His hair stood on end as the man walked into it, splashing as he tee led through it. Dipper clutched onto the man’s shirt, ready to drag him down with him and put up a fight in any way of the man decided to try and drown him. He had just survived an attack with wolves, he refused to die now. Instead the man slowly kneeled down into the water, letting him go softly into the water. “Stay here for a bit. I’m gonna make sure no one can track you.”

Dipper stared at him dumbfounded, asking “Why?”

The man shrugged before being on his way, leaving Dipper there to contemplate. Why had the Hunter come to his rescue? How had the other hunters not managed to shoot him down? If they were even half as good as Bill was with the bow and arrow, they could have still managed to get one to pierce him. Had Bill been protecting him from them this entire time? Dipper shook his head, he had heard metal clashing against each other, and it might have been Bill’s arrows meeting up with someone else’s in an attempt to stray the shot- but that wouldn't be possible would it?

The cervitaur knew there would be time to think about it later, he needed to focus on more pressing matters like his injured leg. Dipper knew that it would be a lot more difficult because it was hind leg and concentrating magic to that one part of the body was always a struggle for him- but he had no other choice. He took a deep breath, focusing on the buzz around him before focusing on his leg, which was the most pressing injury. He continued to feel it, ignoring the pain as the bone was set back into place. He could not even afford to look back at it or open his eyes for that matter- because it burned almost as bad as the times he tried to stand up. He pressed a knuckle into his mouth, biting into it so he would not scream. After a while he slumped forward, panting and vision swimming. If he wasn't such an amateur at magic then he wouldn't be so disoriented.

He waited in the water as the dizziness passed, afraid that all the contents of his stomach would be on the forest floor otherwise. When he finally regained his consciousness, he took off his shirt careful of his antlers and placing it over the rock. Then, the cervitaur hesitantly dipped himself in the water- usually he was a hundred percent opposed to baths, but this time was an exception. He rubbed at his skin and fur, taking out all the branches and cleaning himself of the mud and blood. The water around turning murky. At least he was finally able to see both eyes clearly, and his cuts wouldn't get infected. He grabbed his shirt and Dipper stepped out of the water, shaking like the deer he half was to dispel it from his body- leaving him for the most part dry.

The cervitaur sighed, putting his torn and bloodied shirt back on, there would be no way for him to make it home in his current state. He was still nauseous and the hunters were still out there- along with other predators. He would need to find somewhere to stay the night, but he did not know where to start- well, he should just ditch that enigma of a human, but the man was a good hunter and a great tracker by extension.

Dipper was so caught up in his musing that he had almost missed the sound of a twig snapping, carefully he maneuvered himself to hide in one of the bushes. He held his breath as Bill appeared in the field. Dipper held his breath as the man picked up a pebble, throwing it in his hand a couple of times before flinging it at the bushes on the opposite side of him. The birds that must have been hiding there flying up into the air, a second later Bill was drawing his arrow back, hitting one of the birds that happened to get confused in the commotion of the others and flying in his general direction. Bill shot the white bird down from the air, the thing hitting the floor in a low thud.

The human went to catch it, tying its feet together with a string and throwing it on his back. The man paused, looking behind the rock he had placed Dipper. He looked at the hoof prints leading to the bush he was hidden inside of- and Dipper heart was about to beat out of his chest. He caught sight of his eyes, and Bill smiled, “Is that you, Dipper? You can come out. I won’t hurt you. Jeez, paranoid much?”

Dipper couldn't bring himself to answer, feeling trapped. He had nowhere to go. The man had killed with such calculated ease, he could do the same to him. How could he trust him- how could he not after he had defended him? It was all so confusing. Why was he doing this?

The human sighed dramatically, placing a hand on his waist. “Let’s make a deal if you come out, then I’ll do anything you want. What do you say?”

Dipper bit his lip, repeating lowly. “Anything?”

Bill’s grin returned full force at the sound of his voice. “You have my word, kid.”

“Okay. Just. Don’t hurt me or make fun of me.” Slowly, he walked out of the cover of the leaves, for once fully exposed in front of Bill- no dirt, blood, mud, or bushes in his way. He stared at the man’s face, gauging his expression.

Bill had a hand covering his mouth, his face shaped by slight amusement and intrigue. Dipper shrunk at the expression, feeling like an animal up at display. The human seemed to notice his slight regret at exposing himself, so he coughed into his fist a smaller smile blooming on his face. “Everyone’s always told me I have weird tastes. I guess they were right.”

Dipper’s face scrunched up at the comment. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, playing with his hand and looking at anything but the man staring at him.

“Well, even though I know what you are it doesn't really make a difference,” Bill confessed, taking soft and slow steps towards him. “If anything I think I’m a little more drawn to you.”

Dipper stayed still, unconsciously wagging his tail at the discovery. He felt his heart soar, looking into the human’s eyes and seeing the utter sincerity in them.

“So, how did you heal your leg?”

“Magic.”

“Huh, you're very filled with surprises, Bambi.” Bill said, not questioning the fact of magic. The human extended his arm towards him and this time he took it without a moment's hesitation. Although it was different this time the man pulled him, his face crashing against Bill’s shoulder. He let out a very startled and deer like bleat, as he felt Bill wrap his arms around his waist. His hands traveling lower, fingers grabbing onto the tuff of fur on his flank. “You’re soft.”

Dipper nodded, hearing the human laugh into his ear. He grasped onto the back of the Bill’s shirt, bunching up the fabric in his fist. He was careful to avoid, hitting the man in the face with his antlers. At least he had recently shed them, so they weren't that big. If he tilted his head to the side then he was safe. He allowed the man to explore and examine his body, feeling comfortable and a bit bashful at the attention. He shivered as Bill lightly pulled and played with his bushy tail.

Once Bill seemed satisfied, he pulled away to focus on his ears rubbing at them. When he rubbed them just the right way, he could not help but lean into the touch. The man pulled his hand away and Dipper looked up to see why he had stopped, only to notice the close proximity of their faces. He backed away, pushing lightly at his shoulders. “You're okay with this? Isn't it a little bit insane? Scratch that this is all insane. Why are you doing this?”

“Yeah, kid. Life is filled with surprises. You just need to roll with the punches. Plus, I really like that fire in you, and it's too pretty to burn out just yet. Can’t exactly talk to a corpse either,” Bill shrugged. “And, sure, it is insane but so am I.”

Dipper laughed at that, leaning back against the man’s shoulders. “I guess you kind of are.”

~~~~~ If they were in a fairytale ~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You want to know what is even more insane.” Bill asked, petting his flank. Dipper hummed in response, filling in the short silence before the blond’s next words. “I think I love you.”

Dipper stared up at him, jaw dropping. A grin appearing on his face, after the word processed in his mind. “I can beat that insanity, because I might love you too.”

“Great.” Bill grinned, bringing his hands to cup the cervitaur face. Dipper eye’s widened as the human closed the distance between them, their lips meeting. It was just a small touch, but it was heavenly. Dipper pushed more against the other, wanting to feel more of it. He mimicked Bill's actions as best as he could, feeling lightheaded the longer it went on between them. It was not just the lack of air, but the feeling that came from the action. He could feel his lips tingled, pulling away to take a short breath. The intake of air only lasted a second, before Bill as pulling in for another one. His tongue slipping into his mouth, a short mewl escaping him. The man moving his face accordingly with his hands still on his face, Dipper grasping onto the front of Bill’s clothing. When they pulled away, a grin decorated both of their faces

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt so many animals in this story, and it was kind of all over the place... As for the ending, I just wanted to write them kissing tbh-just ignore it.... Anyways~ Tell me what you think, if you want.


End file.
